Currently, virtual scenario technologies are applied in many aspects. An early virtual scenario technology mainly involves graphic simulation, where the graphic simulation mainly includes simulation of a virtual scenario and simulation of an activity state (such as running or walking) of a virtual object (such as people or an animal) in the virtual scenario, and the graphic simulation mainly refers to processing on image data. With the development of virtual scenario technologies, sound simulation is added based on graphic simulation. In the virtual scenario technologies, one important sound simulation detail is sound simulation when a virtual object in a set null state in a virtual scenario falls onto the ground, that is, a sound is made through sound simulation when the virtual object in a set null state in the virtual scenario falls onto the ground, so as to give a prompt, where a process in which the virtual object in a set null state falls onto the ground corresponds to graphic simulation, and graphic data involved in the process in which the virtual object in a set null state falls onto the ground is processed; a sound made when the virtual object falls onto the ground corresponds to sound simulation, and sound data is processed to implement sound simulation.
In the existing virtual scenario technology, a manner of implementing sound simulation when a virtual object falls onto the ground is: setting a time when a virtual object in a set null state falls onto the ground to be fixed, and when the virtual object starts falling, setting that a falling sound is made after the preset fixed time, thereby implementing sound simulation. In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor of the present invention finds that: as ragdoll physics is applied in a virtual scenario technology, falling of an virtual object in the ragdoll physics is free falling obtained through computation by an engine, and a time spent by the virtual object in falling onto the ground is determined by the mass, a falling direction, and radian of the virtual object; therefore, a time spent by the virtual object in falling onto the ground is not fixed. As can be seen, in an existing manner in which a time spent by a virtual object in falling onto the ground from a set null state is set to be fixed, so that a falling sound is made after the fixed time, so as to implement sound simulation when the virtual object falls onto the ground, a case in which a sound is simulated before the virtual object falls onto the ground or after a period of time after the virtual object falls onto the ground may possibly occur, so that in the sound simulation process, image data processing may not match sound data processing, that is, currently-processed image data is image data corresponding to a time when the virtual object has already fallen onto the ground, but sound data is not processed yet and sound simulation is not implemented.